


Nonagenarian

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: The Warrior of Light and Y’shtola Rhul discuss the newest Scion recruit.
Relationships: Implied Warrior of Light/G’raha Tia
Kudos: 5





	Nonagenarian

Though the weather bore a purplish-pink sky and gloom hung in the air, the two miqo’te sharing a pot of tea outside Rowena’s House of Splendors seemed, for the most part, unfazed. At least, one of them was unfazed.

“You do recall what I had said earlier considering our newest member?” Y’shtola asked the Warrior of Light. “His mind and memories may be ancient, but his body is not that of a nonagenarian, or older.” Though she couldn’t see her friend in the traditional sense, Y’shtola saw the other miqo’te’s aether start to dance around like a wildfire. Her mind’s eye beheld a woman shifting in her seat, tail thrashing the air, and a very pressed look on her face. Taking a sip of her tea, Y’shtola smiled into the cup.

“I swear by the Twelve, Y’shtola, you’re doing this on purpose,” A’shara responded through clenched teeth, “There’s more to consider than G’raha’s...body.” A heat washed across her features and she continued to squirm. Her companion gave a sigh and set her cup down. “A’shara, we all are not long for this world. One day, we all succumb to the call of the aetherial sea. At times, we must needs see what is around us now.” Y’shtola smirked, “I may not see in the usual manner, but I know the way he looks at you, at least when you’re not.”

A’shara gave a start as if she had been struck. Resolve painted her expression and she stood up from the table. Throwing down some gil, she marched away at a brisk pace. Once she had finished her tea, Y’shtola entered the Rising Stones, nodding to her compatriots. She approached Tataru and Krile and inquired at the sudden absence of A’shara and G’raha. “She mentioned she had some important information for him and they retired to Dawn’s Respite to discuss,” Tataru shrugged. The miqo’te’s eyebrows quirked up, “Did they now? Well then, we should give them some privacy.” Krile glanced up at Y’shtola, a knowing expression on her face. “What did you say to her to get her in such a mood?” 

“Just what she needed to hear.”


End file.
